1. Field of Inventions
The present invention relates to adapter mounts that couple between front end loaders and equipment implements and, more particularly, to a loader implement universal mount designed to be adjustable to a broad range of loaders.
2. Background Information
Agricultural tractors are becoming more wide spread in their use, and have developed into a tool of necessity for the common farmer's success in today's agricultural world. These machines accomplish many tasks easily and quickly, such as cutting, bailing and transporting hay for feeding livestock, thus proving very essential. To achieve these tasks, many tractors are equipped with a lifting apparatus mounted on the front of the tractor called a front end loader, whereby an equipment implement fitted for that particular loader is attached at the end, and used as an extension of the front end loader.
In general, a variety of equipment implements, each being designed to accomplish a certain task, is mounted onto the front end loader, which in turn, is mounted onto the tractor. Tractor loaders using equipment implements have proven very effective for work purposes, but have become very widespread in design between the differing manufacturers that market these time saving tools. Because of the broad spectrum of manufacturers, there are literally thousands of varying models of loaders from past and present production years available to the user, creating even a broader base that must be matched by the equipment implement manufacturers. 50, for example, if a farmer had 3 different models of front end loaders, he would need a different equipment implement (for instance a pallet fork) to match up with each individual loaders distinct dimensions.
Among these different models of loaders, you will find that some attach to the equipment implement via a pin-on type connection, while others will utilize a quick attach connection. There are many different styles of quick attach connections available, each designed to enhance the speed and ease of connection between front end loader and equipment implement, but this invention deals particularly with the loaders and implements that are of the pin-on type. Typically, front end loaders have two arms that extend forward from each side of the tractor. These arms are mounted with hydraulic cylinders that allow the loader to be raised and lowered with the equipment implement attached thereto. Generally the right and left top loader arms consist of an extendable and contractible hydraulic cylinder which, pivotally protruding from the loader, mounts to the top of the equipment implement via a pivot pin. The lower right and left loader arms would then be non-extendable and stationary with the front end loader itself, mounting to the bottom of the equipment implement via a pivot pin as well.
Every pin-on style front end loader model varies dimensionally in overall loader width (outside distance between the left and right loader arms), pivot pin diameter, distance between the top pins and the bottom pins, as well as the individual loader arm width.
Sometimes, finding the correct equipment implement that fits the users particular front end loader, is difficult. Depending on the year, make, and model of the loader, it may be rather unlikely that the user will be able to locate a manufacturer that produces viable implements for their loader.
To this end, the invention described herein, addresses the incompatibilities between varying front end loader designs, which create an inability of having these varying pin-on type loaders attach to a single equipment implement or single implement attachment style. Therefore, to solve this problem, a universal mount, has been invented to provide a common coupling between loader and implement, whereby many dimensionally differing pin-on type loaders may be able to attach to the same equipment implement, thus eliminating the need for multiple equipment implements, while also creating a means by which early outdated model loaders may be fitted as well.
3. Description of Prior Art
Upon performing a patent search, the following patents/applications were found within our field of invention: application Ser. No. 11/540,989;
One particular solution, involves an invention found within application Ser. No. 11/540,989, located and illustrated in figure three. A trapezoidally recessed mount plate which slides around a dovetail wing that is dimensioned as to fit within the mount plate recess. Though not dealing directly with the issue of loader incompatibility, the inventor attempts to solve the said issue with this portion of his invention.
Upon examining the invention of application Ser. No. 11/540,989, it became evident that the dovetail shaped wing as described in paragraph [0032], is predisposed to become wore down and loosen over time and deteriorate through use or stress. As it loosens, it will begin to get sloppy in its relationship with the trapezoidally recessed plate that slides over it and be inclined to fail the user.
Additionally, when lifting with this design, all weight is lifted along the lower wing of the dovetail design, and said lifted weight, naturally compels the upper edge of the dovetail wing to pull away from the loader towards the object of weight, in an effort to remove itself from the trapezoidally recessed plate which holds it, therefore pivoting on the lower edge of the dovetail which is bearing the brunt of the lifting weight load.
Economically speaking, the invention described in application Ser. No. 11/540,989, would exceed an acceptable bill of materials cost, because of the oddly designed features which would require a large measure of machining and special tooling per part, therefore increases the cost dramatically, causing the invention to cost the average customer more than what it's usefulness would be worth.